


(Not) Living in sin

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Kurt Wagner, Catholic Guilt, Cuddling & Snuggling, High School, Multi, Mutation, Polyamory, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: "You have to ask your father to buy us a bigger bed." Warren said, sprawled out over the end of Peter's bed, his wings stretched out from side to side, the tips trailing on the ground.Snapshots of Kurt, Peter and Warren working out a life together at the school.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 47
Kudos: 61





	1. Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> For lavenderlotion. Please don't try and work out when in the timeline this fic is set - this is a version of X3 Warren studying at the school, with dofp Pietro and apocalypse Kurt. So basically this is just an AU where they are all roughly the same age and very sweet together.

"You have to ask your father to buy us a bigger bed." Warren said, sprawled out over the end of Peter's bed, his wings stretched out from side to side, the tips trailing on the ground.

"Oh, that's great," Peter muttered. "Hi dad, can you buy me and my boys a new bed, only we're living in sin and-"

"Ve're not living in sin," Kurt interrupted, curling up slightly from the desk where he was trying to do homework, because if he came to Peter's for study he at least tended to try and get the majority of the work done first. Unlike Warren, who was just delighted for a chance to take off his shirt, stretch his wings, and pester Peter into massaging him. 

"Yeah, figure of speech," Peter answered, until he saw how Kurt was hunched in on himself, his tail wrapped around his leg, and even Warren had stopped draping himself over the bed and was looking up, fluttering his wings slightly to get himself to his feet.

Normally, Kurt tended to poof off out of the room when he was anxious, which sucked for them. If he was staying, that was good. Peter walked over, frowning when he saw just how tightly the tail was wrapped against his leg.  
"Kurt?"

"Ve are not living in sin!" He insisted, and those yellow eyes were full of tears, and Peter felt like a piece of shit, and wondered if he could somehow rewind time - at least enough to mean he hadn't said whatever it was that had made Kurt so upset.

"Okay, cool, we're not-" Peter agreed, managing to bite down the argument that three teenage boys fucking when they should be doing homework met most definitions of living in sin. 

"We probably get a free pass," Warren murmured, stretching and rolling his shoulders, a loose feather dropping to the floor. "Not that we're doing anything bad, but given my looks I guess-"

"Zis..." Kurt swallowed, his pen slipping from his fingers. "Zis is a good place. A good... zis is my home. Zis is my sanctuary."

"Yeah, course it is Kurt. You know you're welcome here, right?"

"But I am..." there was a pause, and Peter waited for Kurt to say ugly so he could argue. Kurt looked down and continued in a whisper. "Monstrous. Devilish."

"Kurt, you are the least devilly person I know," Peter pointed out. "You're doing your homework. And that was an extra credit assignment. And your stepfather set it, so you could totally skip out on it all together."

"I vas interested."

"Yeah, because you're a dork. Look, if we're going for stereotypes me having grey hair around you two probably makes me a -"

"Don't joke about zat." Kurt reached out, one claw brushing a strand of Peter's hair off of his face. 

"I'm sorry," Peter said honestly, and he was sorry, because now Warren was looking uncomfortable too, his wings mantling as he scanned the room, and Peter groaned because he might have been the sane one out of him and his dad, or him and his boyfriends, but that meant his life was dealing with one set of trauma after another.

"War, come on, sit down..." Peter caught him by the wrist, tugging him over, running his hand between Warren's wingblades until he moaned softly, relaxing against him. 

Kurt was ignoring them, back to his notes, but he wrote a couple of quick lines, and then sat down on the bed, cross legged by Warren. Warren smiled and arranged his wing so that it trailed over Kurt's leg, and Kurt obediently set about brushing his fingers through the feathers.

"I'm sorry," Peter said, honesty shining through. "I didn't wanna hurt you, and... I get it, well, I don't get it, but... your faith matters to you. I'm not trying to take that from you or... or say this is bad."

Kurt nodded, leaning down to kiss Warren, and Peter smiled shyly.  
"Finished your homework then?"

"Yes," Kurt answered primly, smiling at Warren's answering grin. "Do you want to put out the light or?"

"I'm alright. For now," Peter replied. "We can fool around a bit. There's no pressure."

"Zank you," Kurt muttered, and Peter wished that he got to see him naked, even though he understood. Kurt was embarrassed, hated touch even to the scars visible on his face and hands, and the rest of his body had suffered far worse than that. But he wanted to show Kurt just how beautiful he was. And one day they would. For now though, he was happy to arrange Warren so he lay over them both, kissing at his neck. 

There was a loud crash, and then a poof of blue smoke, and a second later Kurt appeared the other side of the bed, flushed a deep purple.  
"My tail caught the vater glass."

"I'll speak to dad about a bigger bed." Peter conceded, reaching out to coax Kurt back in beside them as Warren cuddled closer against him.


	2. Harness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren works out a compromise he can live with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment made by InsertSthMeaningful. Warren's harness can be viewed [here](https://farm8.static.flickr.com/7309/10761160644_2ec19ebedf_b.jpg)

Sitting on the roof should have been a fairly effective way of getting some private time. At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, it served as nothing of the sort - if you found it unoccupied, it wouldn't be too long before someone teleported, or climbed, or flew up there.

Privacy in Xavier's was there in theory, with most of the students having their own rooms. Surrounded by telepaths and children that could walk through walls, finding space where you could be uninterrupted was a challenge - but the roof was Warren's favourite location for it. The Professor couldn't get up there, and while Jean could levitate herself she'd been banned. 

He leaned back against a chimney, spreading out his wings and groaning slightly to himself. He'd been called into the Professor's office today - for once not because of something he'd done wrong, but because he'd been invited out to a meal, with his father. The Professor had made it quite clear he had time to decide, and he could say no without being in any trouble. 

He winced, curling his wings up around himself, shivering a little. He wanted to go, that was the thing. Wanted to see his father, and talk about the business, and just... be a part of the life he'd had before he'd come here. He was just less keen on the pain that would accompany it. The literal pain of forcing his wings into his harness, and the mental pain of having to smile and not mention the school, or his mutation, or his boyfriends.

He knew his father wouldn't mind that he was attracted to men. There was a chance that he'd even not mind the fact that there were two of them. But Kurt especially was physically mutated. Peter could maybe pass, if he wore a wig or dyed his hair. Warren even thought Peter might, if he asked. But Kurt couldn't pass as human. And so even though the professor had said he would accompany Warren to the meal, and suggested he could bring some friends for emotional support... he knew he couldn't take Kurt. Only refusing to go to the meal meant he'd be turning down this attempt at reconciliation, the first overtures of peace that his father had made.

He buried his head in his knees, and took another deep breath.

"Vat is upsetting you?" Kurt's voice cut through the silence, and he opened his eyes to find the teleporter standing there. "Ze professor said you vere sad."

"No...I..." Warren started, then realised his wings were trembling slightly. Kurt leaned down, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Warren sniffled, and then blinked as a box of tissues bounced off his head. He groaned, glaring up at Peter who was now stood by the chimney stack.

"I'm sorry." Warren looked down. "I... I need to go for a meal with my father. But... I can't mention you at all. He wouldn't...approve."

"Because ve're men?" Kurt asked, all yellow-eyed innocence.

Peter looked Warren in the eye, and let out a slow breath.  
"Because we're mutants." The expression on his face highlighted just how much he was his father's son.

"Varren is a mutant," Kurt pointed out, as though that was simple.

"He... likes it when he can pretend he has a normal son," Warren muttered, staring across at the estate - smaller than what he'd been born into, but pretty enough. "It would be bad for business, if I didn't go." He sighed.

"You've got wings." It was Peter's time to state the obvious, although the harshness of his words was eased by him stepping forwards to run his fingers through the feathers, easing away the tension. It always felt good when Peter did that, and normally Warren leaned into it, let himself relax. Today he pulled away.

Warren flinched slightly at the look on Peter's face, and nodded.  
"It's alright. He made me... well, I can hide them."

Peter stretched his arms out to try and demonstrate Warren's wingspan. 

Warren cringed slightly, not wanting to have this conversation, hating the fact the Professor had sent the two of them here when he'd wanted some time alone.

 _I thought perhaps you would want to talk to them. If they don't attend, you might want them to be prepared for what happens, so they can help you afterwards._ The Professor's voice cut through his mind, because privacy was an illusion around telepaths. 

Warren retaliated by picturing Peter naked, and felt the intrusion in his mind recede.   
"Kurt, bottom of my wardrobe, under the blazer from my old school?"

There was a burst of black smoke, and a few moments later Kurt returned, dangling the harness from his large fingers.

"The fuck's that?" Peter asked, reaching out for it, and a moment later he was holding it up. "Leather and buckles? Kinky."

"Don't!" Warren snapped, snatching it from him, and it was a sign of how surprised Peter was that he let him take it, rather than protesting. "Please, don't... it..." He swallowed. He supposed showing them would be best. He stood up, because it was worse if he was sitting, fitting the leather panel across his back, then draping the straps across his shoulders, pulling his wings closer. Those buckles weren't too difficult.

He took a deep breath, looking at the two straps that needed to go across his chest. It hurt, to tuck his wings in so tightly, the leather straining against fragile bones. His hands shook.  
"Peter?" Warren whispered. "I... I need you to do these up. Those holes-" he demonstrated the ones where the leather had creased and distorted, straining against his wings as they tried to break free.

"Varren, zat won't fit," Kurt said, as though Warren was some woman trying to wear a dress she'd worn before three children.

"It will," Warren muttered. "It fits, and then I can wear a coat, and... well, Papa wants me to trim the ends off the feathers to look a little more presentable, but a long coat should hide it. I should cut them but I can't...If I do that, I can't fly until after my next moult, and I... I used to, before the school, but..." Warren knew he was panicking, his wings twitching in fear because it hurt and he loved flying, loved feeling free, but he couldn't, not in this. The harness felt like it was tightening around him, cutting off his air, even though that wouldn't happen until Peter did up the straps. He could picture it crushing him.

Then Kurt was pulling him into an embrace, and he wasn't wearing the harness any more, couldn't see it anywhere.

"Where's-"

Peter pointed out across the lawn. "It won't be damaged. We can grab it back later, but... shit. Warren. You're terrified."

"I'm not scared of it," Warren insisted, even if he was shaking. "It's fine, it's just uncomfortable, it-"

"Would you make Kurt wear normal shoes?" Peter interrupted, as Kurt nuzzled into Warren's throat, his tail wrapping around his waist. Peter joined in the embrace, trapping one of Warren's wings between them but not unpleasantly. It wasn't frightening. It felt safe.

"Of course not."

"What about tying his tail up?" Peter asked. "Strap it to his leg or something so it pulls when he walks."

"No!" Warren glared, horrified at the idea.

"Then why the fuck do you let your father bully you into..." Peter pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You deserve better than that."

"I want to see him." Warren whispered. "And he doesn't want to come here, and I don't want to go to his house - it's not my home any more. So we compromise."

"You compromise by wearing zat?" Kurt asked with a frown. "It hurts you."

"I can cope." Warren muttered. "It's not like it's all the time any more, I..."

"You shouldn't have to fucking cope!" Peter snapped, reaching out to brush Warren's hair out of his eyes. "War, you're beautiful. Just as you are, giant wings and all. You shouldn't have to hide that to make your father happy."

"But-"

"It hurts you, War. And you are worth so much more than that." Peter pulled him close, and Warren let him, fingers brushing Kurt's scars, because at this moment it was so easy to believe him. 

"I want to see my father-"

"Zen we work out a compromise. A real compromise, not one zat hurts you." Kurt said firmly. 

"Tell him to come to the mansion?" Peter suggested. Warren frowned, finding it only too easy to picture what his father might say to Kurt, or worse to one of the younger children.

"Ze guard house." Kurt said with a smile, his eyes sparkling. "Zere is an old guard house. Ve could clean it, and Peter could bring food, and you could meet your father vithout having to go in public."

Warren nodded, leaning forwards to kiss Kurt softly, tongue carefully slipping between the sharp fangs. Peter disappeared, and then reappeared as they pulled apart, kissing each of them before smiling.

"Dad said we can use the guard house. He's really glad you've listened to reason." Peter squeezed his hand. "Guessing I can't persuade you to burn that thing?"

"No, but... maybe I can just wear a heavy coat or something."

"Or..." Peter's fingers felt good against Warren's feathers, while Kurt was nuzzling into his front. Peter leaned up to nip at his ear. "You can just wear your normal shirts. You've got a bunch of formal clothes that let your wings out."

Warren hesitated, then nodded.  
"I...I want him to see you. Both of you. Can you be there, at the start? Just... just to appear, briefly. I'll just say you're my friends, but... I want him to know. That I have other people in my life. That... that even if he cuts me off, it's not taking everything from me." Warren didn't say he wanted them there when his father first saw him with his wings outstretched, but he thought they knew.

Peter nodded, and brushed his lips against Warren's own, before Kurt answered for both of them.  
"It vould be an honour. To be zere for you, vhen you need us."

"Always." Peter muttered, and Warren nodded, taking a deep breath and stretching out his wings, before he stretched out and jumped from the roof, soaring through the air. He landed on the patio, and a moment later Kurt was beside him, Peter joining them a moment later still, both embracing him.

He glanced over at the hated harness on the ground, and decided that staying there for a short while longer would do it no damage.  
"Kurt, can we go to Peter's room?"

Kurt nodded, grabbing his hand, and Peter's, and the world around them dissolved into smoke.


	3. Skipping Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to LavenderLotion for her help with this chapter.

Kurt sat comfortably on the end of Peter's bed, watching as Warren flicked through a magazine. Moments like this meant a lot to him, a kind of peace he never could have dreamed of before the Professor had found him. He was aware of the scars across his skin, but each day the pain of them faded that little bit more, those fears and injuries replaced with smiles and affection, with the warmth of Warren's wing against his leg, or the presence of Peter making a house of cards at his desk.

The new, larger bed was something he was thankful for. Warren could stretch out without needing to worry about his wings, and the three of them could curl up together without someone ending up lying on someone else's leg/tail/wings. He had to get to class soon, but for now he was just happy to sit there, with his two lovers, and know that there was nowhere else he needed to be but here. After a few moments he turned his attention back to his book, holding it open with both hands as his tail held his teacup. He moved it to his mouth to take a sip.

Warren was still flicking through his magazine, his shoulders hunched slightly to lift his wings up. Kurt knew Warren well enough to be able to tell when he was upset about something - and more than that, to recognise when he was upset and didn't want to talk about it. He waited, taking another sip, and Warren sighed, loudly and dramatically.

"Meeting Father went better than I could have hoped for. By which I mean he made it quite clear he wants me to get better, and is happy to carry on pumping money into companies that can fix me."

Kurt put his teacup down, reaching out to curl himself against Warren's side.  
"You do not need fixing. Zis... zis is perfect."

"Thanks, Kurt." Soft lips brushed his forehead.

Peter curled up beside them. Kurt was aware the other man was sweating slightly, and a glance down revealed a bruise to his knuckles. He'd gone to punch something. Carefully, Kurt gripped his hand and raised it to his mouth, pressing a kiss just above the injury.  
"And you. You are perfect too, you must take care of yourself."

"I just...how...how can he..." Peter waved his hands, gesturing at Warren, and Kurt guided him closer as well, the three of them shuffling as Warren folded his wings in.

Warren leaned up to kiss each of them in turn.  
"Thank you. I honestly... I don't think I could do this, without you I mean. You..." He shook his head.

"Me neither," Kurt agreed, the tip of his tail brushing up and down Warren's leg in time with his breaths. "Did he...." there was a moment's pause, as Kurt considered not asking. But he needed to know. "Did he mention me at all? Does he..."

"He only said he wasn't sure this place was the best one for me. But he agrees I can stay, and seems to quite like your dad." Warren grinned at Peter as he spoke, waving his hand by his head.

Peter looked slightly shocked, his eyes widening for a moment at the implication.  
"Nah, dad wouldn't. Pops would but-" he fell silent, squeezing Kurt's hand, his fingertips beginning to trace some of the scars. There had been a time when Kurt had flinched from that touch, but now he was finding it easier every day, feeling more comfortable, as long as it was one of these two who was touching him. Time seemed to fade when it was just the three of them. He curled up, his head on Warren's chest, patting at his wings as Peter brushed fingertips over scarred flesh and soft feathers. Kurt felt himself relax, utterly at peace.

A sudden loud noise and the smell of smoke brought him back to reality.

He opened his eyes to find Azazel staring down at him, and for one horrific moment he saw the anger in the man's eyes and assumed he would be sent back to where he'd been found, trapped in a cage. A moment later, Azazel's expression softened a little.   
"Kurt, you are late for class. What have the delinquents got you doing now?"

"You can't come in!" Peter protested. "Our rooms are private."

"Within bound of reasonable behaviour. Which means if not in class and I am concerned for your wellbeing, I am allowed to come find. And I found."

"I..." Kurt flinched, almost teleporting away from fear. "I... I'm sorry."

Azazel looked down at him, then stepped forwards and embraced him. "Go to class. We talk later. You not in trouble." 

Kurt nodded, hesitating as Azazel turned to the others.  
"You reprobates must take good care of my boy. Or else. Kurt, go to class."

With a mental promise to make up for his absence later, Kurt teleported away. After class was finished, he came back, Peter embracing him tightly, and Warren doing the same, his world closing down to silver hair and white feathers.  
"You can copy my notes if you need," he offered, smiling to himself as he was rewarded by two kisses. He glanced at Peter.

"Vat you do earlier? Petting ze scars? It...felt good."

"I can do that again," Peter promised. "Want to do it now?" 

Kurt shook his head, not quite sure he was ready yet, but knowing one day he would be.


	4. Visit Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets an important letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of a very vague mention sexual assault in this chapter.

Peter took the letter Charles held out towards him, opening it and reading it in the time it would take most people to start tearing open the edge.  
"Shit."

"Language at the dining table, Peter," Charles said, but there was no real venom in his voice as he scolded his boyfriend's child.

"Dad," Peter muttered. "You know what this is about?"

Charles sent back a telepathic wave of calm acknowledgement, followed by _do you want me to talk to Erik about it?_

_I can do it. Just... shit. Let me talk to War and Kurt first, because ... fuck._

_Peter-_

_Don't you dare tell me off for swearing in my own mind._

_I wouldn't. I was just going to say that if you'd rather she didn't visit, or if you want her here, you have mine and your father's support._ There was such tenderness and concern in Charles's voice that it lessened the worst of his anger.

"I...gotta go," Peter muttered, rushing off to try and do a few laps of the school before his concern overwhelmed him and he ended up panicking. Charles let him leave, and he tried to work out his panic the way Erik had shown him, moving and trying to test himself, rushing through the obstacle course multiple times. He was pretty sure he beat his own best time. He climbed a couple of the trees, and then slowed down to a fast jog.

Kurt popped up beside him, having to teleport every couple of steps to keep up. For a while he said nothing, until Peter had slowed down enough that Kurt could run beside him. He reached out his hand, and Peter took it, allowing himself to move to a jog, and then to a fast walk, before slowing to a halt. Kurt gave his hand another squeeze.

"Vat is upsetting you?"

Peter swallowed, and took a couple more deep breaths, because he refused to cry about this, and then smiled nervously. "I.... I don't want you to panic."

"Zat... is not ze best thing to say to stop me from panic." Kurt admitted, his tail darting to pat at Peter's arm. "Ze Professor said you might need to talk to me and Varren. He says ve can make up first period later. So it is important?"

"Yeah. Come on, we can go to my room and talk."

"Varren is already zere. He vanted to make sure he got ze best spot on ze bed." Kurt explained. Peter knew as well as Kurt did that Warren hadn't come out because he wasn't good with people who were angry, because of the way he'd flinch and his feathers would rattle when Peter was raising his voice from anger rather than excitement. But if Warren wanted to use getting comfortable as an excuse, they could all work with that.

Peter wrapped his arms around Kurt, allowing one hand to rest on his ass and squeeze slightly. Kurt shot him a severe look, and then the world around him disappeared in smoke before he found himself in his room, Warren already sat on the bed. He shuffled over when they arrived, pulling one wing up so that Peter could curl against him if he wanted. Peter did so, enjoying the chance to have the middle spot which Warren nearly always hogged.

"What is it?" Warren asked. "You looked pretty spooked."

"Mom's coming to visit, with my sister."

"Zat is good?" Kurt asked with a frown. "It vill be good to meet more of your family!" He looked so excited, and then crestfallen. "Unless... unless ve are a problem-"

"It's not you, damnit." Peter groaned. "Look, it's really not you two. Mom won't care if I'm happy, and Wendy won't mind at all, she'll be excited. I told them about you in a letter, not much, just that I got a couple of guys I like, that we hang out, that you're a little nerd who goes to church and does his homework and War's my partner-in-chaos..." Peter softened his words with a kiss before he continued. "It's just that Mom and Pops don't really like each other all that much."

"Because your dad's a terrorist?" Warren suggested with a smirk, and Peter shoved him none-too-gently in response.

"He's a campaigner for mutant rights," Peter muttered. "And okay at points his actions have strayed over the line into terrorism but-" he shook his head. "Anyway, that's not the problem. They've not ... well, mom's pretty much hated him since the night they. Uh. You know."

Met with two blank faces, Peter wondered how he was the one with the braincells in this relationship.  
"Mom's hated him since the night they... you know. Made me."

"He... did not... make her?" Kurt asked cautiously, his tail swishing through the air anxiously as his fingers twisted around, eyes wide in concern.

Warren snorted.  
"Oh please, everyone knows Magneto's gay."

Kurt's eyes widened impossibly more, until he looked like one of those characters in one of the books Storm read.  
"She... did not... make him?"

Peter stared, and shook his head, wishing he could clear his mind of those thoughts. "Guys. Please. _Please_ can we stop over-thinking my conception and just listen to me."

"Sure, just explain soon or Kurt's gonna start picturing your Pops as a ravished heroine in a romance novel." Warren snorted, and Kurt turned a deep purple. Warren turned to him. "Kurt, you gotta stop reading that shit."

"Zey're romantic," Kurt protested. "Ze idea of soulmates, of destined love..."

"Oh god," Warren muttered, ignoring Kurt's glare at his blasphemy. "Kurt's reading dirty novels for the plot."

"Zey are not dirty!" By now, the tips of Kurt's ears had turned purple. "I zink it is very romantic. I just... I like the idea of love. Of being perfect for someone. Zat is all. I am sorry you find it so funny."

"Kurt..." Warren sighed, reaching out across Peter and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I think you're perfect for us. But it is a little bit funny you read them."

Peter stared at his two idiots, and cleared his throat.  
"Is there any chance you could pay attention to what I am trying to say?"

With some apologetic muttering from Kurt, they focused once more. Peter sighed.  
"Look, apparently he lied to her so that he could get close and kill my great uncle or something. I don't know the details. But... she always warned me that he was trouble."

"Then why's she coming?" Warren asked.

"Because she wants to check on me, and meet you, and my sister misses me... I don't know. It's... it's complicated. But I'm going to have to tell Pops, and..." Peter sighed. "She used to say I was like him as a criticism, when I had a temper. But... there are times I really look up to him, and I don't know..."

"Ve vill be by your side." Kurt promised, nuzzling his face into Peter's side, and Peter relaxed a little, because things were slightly less scary with them there. Warren nodded.  
"Won't let anyone upset you."

Peter nodded, slowly, and pushed down the wave of anxiety that threatened. He hoped his sister would like the two of them at least.  
"Just be nice to Wendy, okay?"

"I'm not a total monster," Warren murmured. "I'll play nice. She can even pat the wings as long as she's not sticky."

"Thanks."

"I... do not vant to scare her." Kurt whispered, and Peter's heart ached for him.

"I bet she'll love you."


	5. Visit Part 2

Kurt was happy to see Peter so excited about his little sister's arrival. It was good, you should be happy to see your family, and from everything that Peter had said, it sounded like Wendy was a lovely little girl, who was sweet and innocent, interested in ponies and horses and fairy tales. It was good that she'd be there, when he knew Peter missed her. 

Kurt just felt a little nervous. Because he wanted to meet Peter's family, wanted them to like him. He knew that Warren's father hated him for being a mutant, knew that Peter's fathers liked him, knew his own parents loved him. He was just afraid in case Peter's sister didn't like him - or worse, that she was scared of him. She was only a little girl, seven years old. Kurt worried she'd take one look at him, and see a monster from one of her story books. That thought broke his heart.

It wasn't that Kurt minded how he looked. He liked it, actually, liked how his tail could curl around one of his boyfriends' waists, how his unusual feet made him fast, how his clawed hands could pull him up trees. But he didn't like the idea of scaring a child, especially not Peter's little sister, 

He wanted to get this visit right, even if he wasn't entirely sure how to do it. He'd spent some time with Peter's father over the past few days, because he had had a plan. Mister Lehnsherr had shaped some metal into loops, which Kurt had then stretched fabric over, and added elastic and glitter paint, to create some fairy wings that were the right size for a child. He thought that it might be nice for her to have those, and make her feel more like she fitted in. Plus, he thought small children probably wanted to play dress up. He had, when he was her age, pulling on whatever colourful outfits he'd been able to find in the spares for the circus performers. He'd dressed up and pretended he was special, and he thought she might like the chance to do the same - although of course, she was special. She was Peter's sister, and that made her remarkable.

So he made her the fairy wings, and made sure to bake her some cookies (with rainbow smarties in, because cookies with rainbow smarties were undoubtedly the best of all cookies, and Peter's sister deserved the best cookies), as Peter fretted and Warren pretended not to care at all.

"Peter?" Kurt cornered his boyfriend as Peter was running anxious laps around the downstairs corridors. Cornering him was a tricky manoeuvre, requiring carefully timed teleportation and frequently multiple attempts. On the third go, Peter crashed to a stop, looking up at him in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I got zese? For your sister." Kurt held out the wings he had made so carefully, and the plate of cookies, his tail knocking back Peter's hand when he reached for the cookie. "Zey are not for you."

Peter pouted at him, realised it wasn't going to work, and rolled his eyes dramatically.   
"Cool, I'm sure she'll love them, you can give them to her when she gets here, which should be in like, ten minutes-"

"I zought zat you could give her them." Kurt's tail twitched anxiously. "I vould not vant to scare her, she is a good girl and-"

"Why would you scare her?" Peter asked, confusion settling across his face. "You aren't gonna teleport in front of a kid, you know not to do that."

"Of course not! No I vould never-"

"Then what are you worried about?" Peter asked, and Kurt shrugged, turning one hand to gesture at himself.

"Zis."

"Kurt..." Peter mouthed a swearword, then reached out to pull Kurt into a tight embrace. "I think you look cute. And I think Wendy will think you look cute as well."

"If...if I scare her, I am sorry. I do not mean to."

"I know." Peter leaned in, kissing him for a moment. "I know. It's okay. Have you seen Warren?"

"Varren was sat on ze roof earlier vaiting. I do not know where he is now."

"Oh, that's great." Peter muttered sarcastically, squeezing Kurt's hand, and then disappearing for a moment. When he turned back, his eyes were wide. "They're almost here."

"You vill do fine," Kurt reassured, his tail cuddling up to Peter's hip as his hand rubbed at Peter's shoulder. "You are a good brother, I know you are."

Peter nodded, curling into his side, hands gripping Kurt's shirt. He was shaking a little, and Kurt rubbed at his back, mumbling soothing nonsense until Peter relaxed and looked up at him with wide eyes.  
"I got this," Peter whispered, and the doorbell rang.

Experience meant Kurt tightened his tail grip before Peter could run away, and then he gave him a gentle shove. "Go and see your sister."

"Yeah, we want to meet her." Warren said as he walked down the stairs, wearing a shirt cut to allow his wings out. They were extended, tips brushing the walls, but as he reached the other two his wings folded in. He squeezed Peter's hand.  
"We're here."

"Thanks," Peter muttered, and then the door was open, and a woman and her daughter stood there. The little girl stepped forwards, walking closer to Peter, and then at the last moment veered off to stand in front of Kurt.

"Hallo?" he greeted her.

"Hello!" She grinned. "You're blue!"

"I am." Kurt agreed, glancing up at her mother, as his tail flicked nervously. "Your brother told me zat your favourite colour is pink, so I made you some fairy wings, I hope you might like-" he held them out, and the girl squealed, pulling them on and twisting in a circle.

"I also made some cookies, but ve can have zem later?" Kurt asked, staring at the girl in wonder. She wasn't afraid of him, and that was the most remarkable thing. He felt a sudden burst of pride that he hadn't frightened her, that she seemed to like him.

"Thank you!" She squeaked, lunging forwards to embrace him, and he looked at Peter nervously before he crouched to hug her better.

"It is okay. It is good to meet you, Vendy. Your brother loves you very very much."

The little girl nodded, her fingers brushing the scars on his face, and he managed not to flinch away, as Warren stepped closer, clearing his throat and flexing his wings to draw the child's attention.

"I have actual wings, that's cooler than him."

"But he's pretty!" Wendy protested, and Peter laughed.

"He is very pretty."

"So let me guess," his mother spoke, and Kurt looked up at her shyly. "That must be Kurt, the boy you said so many nice things about. And that-" she pointed to Warren. "Must be your other boyfriend. The one that's a bad influence."

"We're a bad influence on each other, ma'am." Warren insisted, and Peter nodded along, and Kurt let them talk, because Wendy's little fingers were wrapped around one of his own, and she was gazing at him in amazement rather than fear.

"At least my daughter has some sense. Wendy, don't crowd the boy."

"But..." Wendy pouted, and Kurt smiled nervously. 

"It is okay. Zank you for letting me meet her." 

"From what Peter said, you sound like exactly the kind of person I want her to know." Peter's mother said, and Kurt felt a warmth bubble up in his chest.

"Am I allowed to give her a rainbow cookie now?"

"Hmm." Peter's mother smiled to herself. "I suppose so. If you give me one as well."

"I can do zat!" He teleported off to fetch them.


	6. Exam Vorries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for lavenderlotion but also for anyone else who has exam stress right now!

Peter frowned, pushing open the door after a late night snack run to find that Kurt was sat up on his bed. It was very late, and he should have gone to bed at least an hour ago. It wasn't that Peter minded the others being in his room - he liked it a lot. But they had exams in the morning, and while he didn't care in the least, Kurt had been studying hard for days. He wasn't going to blow his results by staying up the night before because unlike Peter, Kurt was generally pretty good at this stuff. 

"Hey Kurt," Peter muttered, watching his boyfriend's tail flick anxiously from side to side. "What's up?"

"Vorried about ze exam." Kurt admitted, staring up at Peter. "What if I fail?"

"I mean, I've failed a lot of exams." Peter answered, and then flinched when Kurt burst into tears. That wasn't the result he wanted.

He rushed over to the bed, pulling Kurt into his arms and rubbing his shoulders, then let go for a moment to rush to Warren's room. Warren was sprawled out on the bed, but he looked up when he was prodded, and followed Peter back to Peter's room.

Kurt had used the time alone to curl himself up in the blankets, into a small burrito of sadness. Only his face and the tip of his tail were poking out.

"What are you doing?" Warren asked.

"Vorrying." The Kurt-burrito answered anxiously. "I'm scared I'm going to fail ze exam."

"Oh, well if you do that's alright, you can be my sugar baby." Warren answered, and Kurt retreated further into his blanket shell.

Peter glared at Warren.  
"You're not helping."

"Why isn't that helpful? It's taking the pressure off of him to do well." Warren argued, stretching out his wings obnoxiously.

Peter rolled his eyes, and sat down next to the bundle of blankets which presumably still contained his boyfriend.  
"Kurt, you in there?"

A pair of brilliant yellow eyes gazed up at him from within the shadowed recesses of the blanket.

Peter hesitated, before reaching out and rubbing what was presumably Kurt's ankle, judging by the height of his boyfriend and the length of the Kurt-Burrito. Kurt squiggled slightly beneath his touch.

"I don't vant to let everyone down." Kurt whispered.

"You won't." Peter said softly. "You work really hard. You've been sitting with your books for ages and ages, plus you do all your homework."

"Ve are meant to do all our homevork."

"Well, yeah, but still you're the only one that did it. And... I get it. I get you want to do well. But you've worked damn hard, and you did well on all the practice tests, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled reluctantly, still cocooned. 

"Well, that's a good sign. If you fail it's bad luck, or bad questions or something. It's not that you didn't try. You work damn hard, and sometimes things don't work out, but... you try. And I'm proud of you." Peter sighed, lying down beside the Kurt-burrito and pulling it into his embrace, peppering kisses at the top of the blankets. "You're a ridiculous pile of blankets. But you work so hard, and we're proud. I think you'll do great, but if you don't me and War are still gonna love you."

"Okay..." Came a quiet voice from within the blanketpile, before slowly the blankets shifted, and Kurt emerged blinking, face lit by Peter's bedside lamp. "You vill not be mad with me?" 

"Not at all." Peter answered, and Warren shook his head. Warren settled on the other side, throwing one large wing over the two of them.

"Look," Warren said quietly. "For me, I like fucking up. I like being a problem, because it pisses off my parents and I don't need to do well. I'm a Worthington. I've always been made for life. And I would happily support the two of you forever if you wanted it. But Kurt? You want more than that." He leaned in, kissing Kurt tenderly, and Peter felt warmth settle in his chest to see how Kurt relaxed.

Warren pulled away to smile.  
"You want to be the amazing person we all know you are, and if you need to study and do exams we'll cheer you on. But if it doesn't go to plan, that doesn't mean you messed up, or we don't love you, okay?"

"Okay. Zat is... Zat is... good." Kurt mumbled, before nuzzling Warren, then turning to kiss Peter. "I should sleep. Ve have an exam, and you need rest and so do I but... I do not know if I can sleep."

"Sleep here." Peter said quickly. "If anyone comes, you can poof off to your room, and I can make a decoy or whatever. But sleep here, and then... you'll be rested for tomorrow."

"I just vant to sleep." Kurt mumbled, and Peter nodded.

"Sure. You sleep here, and we'll be good, hands above the blanket, just... just rest. Let us keep you safe, okay? And then in the morning we can have breakfast together, and then you can do your exam."

"Peter, you have ze exam too."

Peter groaned but nodded.  
"Sure, yeah, we'll all do our exam."

"Goodnight." Kurt curled up in between the two of them, his tail helping him untangle from the sheets and just cuddle close.

"Goodnight." Warren and Peter chorused, and Warren smirked over at Peter, licking his lips. Peter sighed, and shook his head, mouthing back 'tomorrow'. Doing well on an exam mattered to Kurt, and if that meant the two of them needed to behave for one night, they could do that.

Peter turned off the light and cuddled close, feeling Kurt sleeping in his arms. He knew that he wasn't going to do that well - he'd been planning to revise after his kitchen snack. But he had no doubt in his mind that Kurt would do remarkably well. That was success enough for him.


End file.
